geekandsundryfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Fight
"Boss Fight" is the tenth and final episode of the first season of the web series The Guild. It was uploaded to Youtube on 15th of July 2008, on The Guild's own channel. Blurb The Guild faces the biggest boss of all time...Zaboo's Mom. Cyd's Opening Line "I’ve never really felt like I have any control over my life. I think that’s why I like video games. It’s so much easier to measure life in experience points. But when I was in Cheesybeard’s and I saw that...woman. I had this crazy surge of confidence that...that... I could take on something that was bigger and tougher than anything I’d taken on before. Because I had the Guild as backup. It was pretty cool. This is really good pudding" Characters (in order of appearance) * Felicia Day as Cyd Sherman (Codex) * Viji Nathan as Zaboo's mother * Sandeep Parikh as Sujan Balakrishnan Goldberg (Zaboo) * Robin Thorsen as Clara * Amy Okuda as Tinkerballa * Jeff Lewis as Herman (Vork) * Vincent Caso as Bladezz Trivia From original video * The bedroom featured in this episode is actually a completely different location from episodes 1-8. The creators had to redress another room due to location issues. * The pudding Codex eats in the first scene was sugar-free in real life and made Felicia want to puke. * Felicia Day wrote all the episodes. She is a big gamer in real life. She plays WOW and has (as per July 2008) a 64 warlock, a 61 priest, 35 rogue and 22 mage. * All the gaming terms are deliberately kept general to avoid copyright issues. * Co-producer Kim Evey has another YouTube show - "Gorgeous Tiny Chicken Machine Show" * Felicia wrote the roles of Zaboo and Vork for the actors Sandeep and Jeff. They all do improv together in Los Angeles. * The rest of the cast were found through open auditions with the help of a casting director. * "The Guild" was originally written as a TV show pilot. It was rewritten to fit the YouTube form better. This episode was not in the original script. * Cheesybeards is actually a bar called "Room 5" in LA. The production designer redressed everything to make it look more like a diner. * All the extras are fans of the show who came out and helped. * Zaboo's t-shirt says "It's because I'm a gnome, isn't it?" * Viji, Zaboo's mom is in a Heineken commercial that ran in 2008. * Sandeep (Zaboo) is actually a writer/director more than an actor. He also runs EiffinFunny, a site for standup comedy clips. * He also has a web series "Legend of Neil" on Atom Films. Felicia acts in Episode 3. * The cast got a PR tour of Blizzard which resulted in half of them becoming addicted to WOW. * Felicia stars in another web project "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog" created by Joss Whedon. * The cast and crew only shot once a month for the whole first season, and thus Clara changes hair style every episode. * Felicia is a professional actor and can be seen in a lot of productions, including this Cheetos commercial. * Originally, there was another special effect shot with poison coming out of Viji's mouth towards Tink on "Out of the way you!" but there was a debate over whether it was confusing for Tink to imply that she saw the poison cloud drifting towards her when the other shots were Zaboo's POV. * Greg Benson, director of episodes 6-10 of The Guild also has another series on YouTube, "Retarded Policeman." * There was some debate on set as to whether Vince really knew what a MILF is. He was 16 when season 1 was shot. * Tara, who played Bladezz's sister in Episode 5 is actually his real-life sister. * Amy (Tink) is actually a professional dancer. The Guild was her first acting role. * Season 1 was shot on Panasonic 100b cameras (owned by Sandeep) and usually, there were around 5-7 crew members on set. * The hostess in the background of Zaboo's mother polishes the menu during the whole episode. * This shot is the first shot in the whole series where all the Guild members are in the same shot. * When shooting the scenes with people at their computers, the actors generally only read with Felicia or the director. * The final scene originally started out with Zaboo's mom clawing at Codex again from the car, like she did in Episode 7, but it was cut in editing. * The final scene was shot in an alley behind the restaurant. Cars kept driving through the shot, so it took 6 times as long to shoot it as anticipated. External links * YouTube